The present invention relates to bicycle-carrier devices for motor vehicles, of the type consisting of a brace equipped with connection means for connecting the said brace to the frame of the motor vehicle behind the motor vehicle, and supporting means carried by the said brace in order to support one or more bicycles behind the motor vehicle, with the bicycles oriented transversely in relation to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle.
Specifically, the invention relates to devices of the type described above, in which the bicycles are not suspended from the bicycle-carrier but instead are supported from below, by means of supporting elements upon which the wheels of the bicycles rest.
A first purpose of the present invention is to implement a bicycle-carrier device of this type whose structure is extremely simple and economical to manufacture.
A further purpose is to implement a bicycle-carrier device of this type that has extremely limited dimensions but that at the same time is extremely versatile, such that it can be designed to carry bicycles of any dimensions and configurations, including bicycles with non-standard configurations, such as, for example, bicycles on which the cyclist adopts a semi-supine position, which bicycles are characterized by an extended wheelbase.
Yet another purpose is to implement a bicycle-carrier device of the type described above that, in addition to displaying the above-mentioned characteristics of simplicity and versatility, can also be used easily and rapidly.
The above-mentioned goals are achieved, according to the invention, through the provision of a bicycle-carrier device that includes:                A brace equipped with connection means for connecting the said brace to the frame of the motor vehicle behind the motor vehicle;        Supporting means carried by the said brace in order to support one or more bicycles behind the motor vehicle, with the bicycles oriented transversely in relation to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle,        
characterized by the fact that the said brace includes a bar that, when the bicycle-carrier device is mounted on the motor vehicle, extends transversely in relation to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle; and
by the fact that the said supporting means include:                At least one first supporting element and one second supporting element secured to the bar in a position that can be adjusted along the bar, in order to receive and support from below the two wheels of a bicycle, respectively, and        An articulated arm that is mounted on the bar and that can be shifted between a raised operating position that is substantially orthogonal to the bar and a lowered non-operating position, and        At least one third supporting element secured to the said arm into position that can be adjusted along the arm, in order to receive and support from below an element of the frame of a bicycle,        
with each of the said first, second, and third supporting elements being provided with means for locking in place the part that is received.
In the preferred embodiment, each of the said first and second supporting elements includes a body made of a cradle-shaped plastic material in order to receive a respective wheel of a bicycle, with the said cradle-shaped body consisting of one single piece with a clamp portion locked removably onto the said bar.
In this preferred embodiment, the bar is a hollow metal bar with a quadrangular cross-section, which, when in the mounted position on the motor vehicle, displays an upper surface, lower surface, a front surface, and a rear surface. The above-mentioned arm consists of an inverted U-shaped element, with two parallel branches whose ends are positions respectively on the front surface and on the rear surface of the bar, and are joined thereto in an articulated manner about a common axis, parallel to the longitudinal direction of the motor vehicle when the device is in its mounted position. One of the two branches of the U-shaped element constituting the said arm has an extremity that is extended beyond the said axis of articulation of the arm and carries a latch that is suitable for engaging a seat formed in the bar or in an element rigidly connected to the bar, so as to lock the arm in its raised operating position. The latch consists of a pin slidably mounted inboard of the said extended extremity of the arm and drawn by a spring toward a position of engagement with the said seat. The said pin is connected to a handle that can be grasped in order to draw the pin, against the action of the spring, toward a position in which it is disengaged from its seat. The said pin is also designed to engage the upper surface of the bar or of an element rigidly connected to the bar, with the bar in the lowered non-operating position, in order to lock the arm in the said position.
Still with regard to the above-mentioned preferred embodiment, the two parallel branches of the U-shaped element constituting the arm are associated respectively with the above-mentioned third supporting element and a fourth supporting element, each of which includes a cradle-shaped body in order to receive the respective elements of the frame of two bicycles, with the said body being connected orientably about a longitudinal axis (with reference to the mounted position on the motor vehicle) to a clamp portion that is locked removably onto the respective branch of the said U-shaped element constituting the arm.
The above-mentioned third supporting elements are preferably positioned so as to support the bicycle frame, not in correspondence with its highest element (that is, the horizontal tube, for a standard frame), but rather in correspondence with a lower element (typically the diagonal tube, or even the seat tube). As a result, the above-mentioned arm carrying the elements that support the bicycle can be relatively small in size, with a resulting reduction in the overall dimensions of the device.
The means connecting the bar to the frame of the motor vehicle include an auxiliary connecting arm extending orthogonally from a central part of the bar and having a facing extremity positioned for connection to a hitch on the motor vehicle, which typically is a hitch for pulling a trailer. In one embodiment the auxiliary arm is connected rigidly to the bar, while in a variant the auxiliary arm is connected to the bar in an articulated manner about an axis parallel to the bar, and is equipped with stop means so as to allow limited oscillation of the entire bicycle-carrier device in relation to the auxiliary arm, between an upright operating position and a tilted position, angled away from the motor vehicle, so as to facilitate access to the luggage compartment of the motor vehicle when the device is in its mounted position on the motor vehicle, even with the bicycles mounted on the device.
According to a further optional characteristic, the bar supports an auxiliary structure that includes a number-plate holder and taillights.
Thanks to the above-mentioned characteristics, the invention provides significant advantages in terms of construction simplicity, versatile applicability, reduced size, and ease and rapidity of use.